lost and found
by lyokoloverr
Summary: Aelita and Jeremy are finally together. Something goes wrong and someone goes missing


"Aelita, where are you?" asked Jeremie.

"I'm right here, calm down," exclaimed Aelita.

"I was just worried that I had lost you."

"Oh don't worry about me"

"I worry about you all the time. I never want to lose you. You are the best girlfriend I have ever had." Aelita started to blush.

"Oh stop it you, you're too amazing, I love you and I will forever. Don't worry." Jeremie started to blush like Aelita. He pulled Aelita closer to him and kissed her softly. Jeremie pulled away for a moment and said "I love you more than anyone could ever imagine."

They began to kiss again. The rest of the gang showed up and Odd said "oh I see the love birds are at in again!" Everyone started laughing except for Jeremie and Aelita. "What do you want Odd?" said Jeremie with a very frustrated tone.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Whatever, we all need to get to class anyway."

"Yeah, we should," said Aelita. She leaned in a kissed Jeremie goodbye.

"I saw that kiss with Jeremie, it looked intense," said Sissi, "I thought you guys were about to have sex in the middle of school."

"I might be new here but I'm not that stupid," exclaimed Aelita very angrily.

"Well at least I can attract hot guys unlike you dating a nerd," said Sissi, "isn't that right Ulrich?"

"If you were the last girl on Earth I still wouldn't date you," said Ulrich.

"He might be a nerd, but he is 10x sweeter than any guy I have ever met!" said Aelita.

"Truthfully, you could do way better than him he is even uglier than Nicholas and Herve."

"HE IS NOT! He is the nicest, sweetest, cutest, and most amazing guy ever," said Aelita running out of the room in tears.

Ulrich ran after her but lost her when she went through the woods. Ulrich called Jeremie and told him everything that happened. Soon after Jeremie left class to go find her.

"Aelita, please pick up your phone," said Jeremie almost in tears as he can't find his girlfriend, "I knew this would happen if I didn't keep a close eye on her."

Aelita got all of the phone calls but she really didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. She sat in the sewers crying her eyes out.

Jeremie searched everywhere all through the woods and all around the campus. He went in to town and searched everywhere. Then suddenly he came across a young pink haired girl. He ran up behind her and hugged her and kissed her cheek. He said he was so happy he found her. When the young girl turned around it wasn't Aelita. The girl shouted, "GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!"

Jeremie started to walk back to school in tears, "she is gone forever.." he said, " this is all my fault I should have worried more about her."

Ulrich saw Jeremie after class and ran to comfort his friend. "no luck huh?"

"No none at all…she is gonna be gone forever…"

"No she isn't we will all go look for her together and we will find her I promise."

"Ok, whatever.."

"Why so sad Jeremie? Did your little girlfriend dump you?" said Sissi.

"Sissi, this is not the time. Aelita has run away and it's all your fault. If you hadn't said all that stuff last period Aelita would still be here." Said Ulrich.

The lyoko warriors met up in their normal spot. Jeremie just sat there with his head facing down and tears flowing down his face. "what's wrong with him?" asked Yumi

"Aelita is no were to be found and it's all Sissi's fault," said Ulrich.

"We will find her. Jeremie couldn't live without her and the rest of the world can't either. We must find her. Hopefully before Xana attacks," said Yumi.

"Where else could she be I checked everywhere…the lab, the forest, and the city," said Jeremie.

"Well have you tried the sewers? She could be hiding in there," said Yumi.

"I actually haven't we can split up and go find her. I miss her so much," said Jeremie.

They left their normal spot and headed toward the sewer passage. "Ok. Odd and I will go this way and Ulrich and Yumi go that way," said Jeremie, "call us if anything happens."

Odd and Jeremie just kept walking and walking. No one could find her. "This is no use we will never find her," said Odd.

"We have to I miss her so much my heart will be shattered if we don't find her," shouted Jeremie, "Wait..Odd look over there!" Jeremie started to run as fast as he could to a girl dressing in pink sitting on the ground with her face in her hands.

"Why are you running Jeremie? What is it?" asked Odd as he was sprinting to catch up to Jeremie.

"It's her Odd it's really her!" said Jeremie.

"Jeremie is that you?" Aelita said as she was looking into the darkness with her blood shot eyes.

"Yes it is, love," Jeremie said as he had a huge smile on his face.

Jeremie picked Aelita off the ground and gave her a huge hug. "Please don't ever scare me like that EVER again. I almost had a heart attack," Jeremie exclaimed.

"I won't I promise," said Aelita as she giggled, "I missed you."

"I missed you more than I could ever imagine, you are my world. I couldn't live without you." Aelita blushed.

"I just couldn't deal with what sissi was saying. It just made me so mad that she was saying all those horrible things about you," said Aelita as one little tear rolled down her face. Jeremie wiped the tear away.

"It's ok to be upset just come to me next time."

Aelita became more upset and tears started falling down her face like a waterfall. "I thought that it would make you upset so I didn't tell you that way it still wouldn't be weird around Sissi." Jeremie wiped the tears away by bringing her close to him and kissed her. She could feel his warmth against her body. Odd slowly walked away from them because he knew their kissing was about to turn into something more. He was right.

Aelita started to take off Jeremie's shirt. Then Aelita's dress came off. Then Jeremie's pants. Jeremie pushed Aelita against the wall, and put his hands on her hips then kissed her softly. Their bodies were pressed against each other and moved like they have been doing it for ages.

Odd ran away from them before everything got to intense. He found Ulrich and Yumi and told him Jeremie had found Aelita and everything was fine.

"Awesome! Let's go catch up with them!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Umm that's not the best idea.." said Odd.

"Why?" Ulrich said sounding very confused.

"They are kinda umm having a little alone time that no one else probably wants to see," said Odd

" Ohh I get it"


End file.
